Hell is Many Colors
by Shaynezo
Summary: Colors represent a variety of emotions. Colors can paint the most beautiful of adventures - this is their world.


Hey guys! Finals (ugh) are next week, but I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it! _Demons_ will be updated ASAP! Please give feedback!

* * *

" _What color do you see_ _me as?"_

" _What?" Aria looked up from her book and over at her girlfriend and shrugged."Blue?"_

 _Her girlfriend hummed and turned back to the mirror._

" _Blue."_

Soft waves of baby powder blue flow from her brush onto the canvas in front of her. The lines are smooth and even; her hand gliding with ease across the once-blank canvas. She dips her brush back in its cup of water and grabs a clean one.

" _Why blue?"_

 _Her girlfriend had turned her attention back to her and Aria set down her book with a sigh._

" _Blue is a calming color and you...invoke this…this serenity in me that I didn't know was possible."_

 _Aria was rewarded a kiss that sparked every cell in her body. Every neuron fired and every synapse fizzled with happiness. Their kiss depended and Aria pulled her girlfriend on top of her, book hastily shoved away._

 _Blue._

 _ **Black**_ _._

A stroke here and a dab there. The leaf-green blends well with the blue, and Aria purses her lips together. Outside, a storm rages and many of her fellow roommates have fallen asleep. Lightening crackles across the sky. A loud boom of thunder follows; one that makes the windows rattle. Through a window that was left slightly open, the scent of rain fills the room, tickling Aria's senses. Even though only a single candle surrounds Aria, she can see her painting clearly... Green.

" _What color do you see me as?"_

" _Green," came Aria's instant reply. The two were sprawled out on a blanket in a park Aria had never been to. She didn't know how her girlfriend knew of it, but she wasn't complaining. The birds chirped, a few kids tossed a frisbee back and forth, and a little girl threw bread to a pond of quacking ducks. The sun above them was bright and the grass below them seem to shine._

" _Why green?"_

" _You like money," Aria joked. She stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner and shifted closer to her girlfriend on their blanket. "I'm kidding," she said softly. "Well, green is a combination of yellow and blue. Yellow is my favorite color; blue is yours. Green is this – it's emotionally positive. It's the color of nature. Nature is vast and beautiful. It's powerful and it makes me connect with this Earth on such a deep level." - She paused to grin at her girlfriend's confused expression and wiggled toward her to kiss her nose – "you remind me of the color green because without you, I wouldn't have known how it felt to be so…complete. So balanced. You make me feel…I am the grass and you are the sun. Without you, I can't exist."_

 _Green._

 _ **Black**_

The green brush has been replaced with another one – purple. The bristles of this brush are thicker and the purple circle stands out greatly amongst the thin blue and green lines. She paints a triangle and listens to the sounds of her roommates' snores. She remembers what happened. Every single detail of it. She s aw it coming, in hindsight. The purple circles and triangles blend into a purple rectangle and Aria bites her lip, moving to sit back on her heels.

" _What color do you see me as?"_

" _Purple." Aria kissed down her girlfriend's naked body, engrossed in the moans the girl made at the briefest touch of her lips._

" _Why?" she gasped in both delight and surprise._

 _Aria scraped her teeth into soft skin. "Purple is reminiscent of royalty. Wealth. Fine wines and sultry silk. Your skin is like silk; it feels soft and fragile. It's a privilege to be able to caresses such a work of art. You take my breath away, and fuck, does it feel good to know that when my fingers dance on your skin, I'll have the world's wealth at my fingertips."_

 _Purple._

 _ **Black.**_

Aria doesn't know when things changed. There was some shift in the air – maybe it was after the two of them attended Spencer's 21st birthday party, and Aria had accused the birthday girl of flirting with her girlfriend, – which she _had_ – been doing. That fight led to another. And then another.

Soon the two lovers were constantly at each other's throats as jealously peaked and insecurity broke through. Loud argments, brash insults, you name it. The canvas had turned into an array of colors. Primary colors, secondary colors, different hues of greens, blues, purples, oranges and…one color stood out the most.

 _ **Black.**_

A five-letter word that creates chaos and mystery. The skies turn black during storms; black is symbolic of death. Of despair and everything rotten within a person. Soon Aria begins to tear at her painting. She rips it harshly, anger bubbling through her veins as memories flood back to her.

 _Finding flirty texts from Spencer on her girlfriend's phone – dark green. Jealously._

 _Her girlfriend heading of at random hours of the night, usually with some stupid reason - dark blue. Suspicion._

 _Girlfriend blowing off their anniversary dinner – gray. Depression._

 _Catching her girlfriend and Spencer in bed together – hell red. Anger._

Betrayal. Rage. Everything had gone red and…

Blood.

Screams.

The harsh blows of a knife, unforgiving and raw against silk skin. The girls had fought back but ultimately lost. Spencer wound up in a coma, and the damsal who had done nothing but sin – it was human nature, wasn't it? – Lust. Well, she…

By the time Aria had snapped back to reality, the police had barged in. There was so much fucking blood coming out of her girlfriend Aria had no idea how she was going to get it out of their carpet.

A trial followed. Sentencing. Something about 'a crime of passion' or whatever. Aria had to spend the rest of her life locked away in a loony hospital, far from home.

When Aria opens her eyes, she sees she has not only destroyed her painting, but she had also started a new one – red and black. Love. Anger. Passion. Rage. Mystery. Revenge.

Hanna Marin had died a terrible, horrible death, but Aria decided Hanna was…red. And what was more symbolic of red than blood?

The storm starts to dissipate and Aria hears some of her roommates talking in hushed whispers. She ignored them and looks on with pride at her new painting – red and black.

Hanna looked devastatingly beautiful caked in a pool of her own blood. For Aria, it was simple. Yellow was the worst lie - she had always been black. After all…

Aria always did have such a nasty little temper.

Thoughts?! I know my stories are 99% depressing and dark, but I love it, and you guys eat this shit up ;)


End file.
